


Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Boy

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Series: The Fabulous Baker Boys [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Lucas has discovered that Jack has been keeping Lani, and he's jealous. Can Jack be persuaded to share?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenmoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kittenmoon21).



> Yes he can

Lani had lost track of how long she’d been at the Baker’s house. Days and nights merged into one another, her routine reduced to sleeping, eating and fucking. Being Jack’s special pet meant isolation most of the time, but she found she didn't care. She didn’t need other people. Nobody would understand the beautiful simplicity of her existence now. Nobody else would be able to make her feel the ecstasy, the fulfillment, the pure joy that Jack did when he graced her with his presence.

He’d told her he’d visit when he could, and with no frame of reference she did not know how often he came to her. All she knew was that when the door to her rooms opened and he came in, Jack became her entire world, her reason for being.

The length of his visits would depend on how busy he was. Sometimes he would come in, fuck her mercilessly, then leave. Other times, he would sit her on his knee, cuddle her, feed her, tell her deranged stories about whatever messed-up shit was in his life right now. And fuck her. He always fucked her.

Sex had become a drug. She’d had relationships in the past - meaningless ones with silly, childish boys - and while she’d enjoyed a healthy sex life she had never experienced the all-consuming hunger for it she felt now. She craved it constantly. She dreamed about it in the long hours she dozed. She kept herself in a state of constant arousal in anticipation of Daddy Jack’s rough caresses and tender abuse, building up into a frenzied bubble that would burst wetly when they finally came together.

Sometimes her head would clear and she would think about her home, her family, her friends. They would be looking for her, missing her. She worried. But then she would think of Jack, his strong hands, his formidable cock, his muscular tongue….and she would melt into a puddle of frustration and devotion.

And so time went on.

 

Lani was lying on her bed, idly playing with herself. The sheets reeked of sex and sweat, and she rubbed her face against them longingly, inhaling their mingled scents as she flicked at her clit. Having an orgasm without Jack present would be unforgivable in her mind, but she liked to keep herself on the edge, ready.

A noise filtered through her sex-induced haze: Footsteps approaching her door. The fact that they sounded lighter than Jack’s normally did didn’t register in her addled brain, the conditioned reaction of her response to Daddy’s visits cancelling out all reasoning. She was Pavlov's bitch, drooling at the quim when the bell rang.

She jumped from her bed, straightening her dress. It was white. He seemed to like her in white - called her his angel. He brought her dresses often. She got though a lot of them due to Jack’s propensity for tearing them off her. She didn't know or care where he got them from.

Lani ran to meet him. He liked it when she ran to him. He would sweep her into his arms and spin her round, his hand burrowing under her hem to make sure she was dripping and eager.

She stopped short as the door opened. The man framed by the doorway was too short and too slight to be Jack.

“Lucas?”

“Hey there, Lani. Long time no see. How ya been?”

He cackled at the look of horror on her face, locking the door behind him and pocketing the key.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Where’s Jack?”

“Aw, that ain't very nice. You could hurt a man’s feelin’s.”

She backed away. There were only 3 rooms she could go in. There was no escape.

Lucas sniffed the air theatrically, pulling a face.

“Damn, girl! It fuckin’ stinks o’ pussy in here! What you been doin’ with my daddy?”

“What your father and I have together is none of your business,” replied Lani in as dignified a tone as she could muster. “I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Lucas.”

Lucas laughed, an ugly, cackling sound that sent fear shooting through her.

“I ain't goin’ anywhere, Lani. ‘Cause we got some discussin’ to do. Y’see, whatever my old man is doin’ to you, he shouldn't be doin’. He has a wife. My momma.”

Marguerite. As always when she thought of Jack’s wife, she felt a mixture of guilt, jealousy and terror.

Lucas took a step towards her.

“And my momma, you may have noticed, ain't altogether sane these days. So I don't rightly know exactly what she would do if she were to find out some little slut had been openin’ her legs to her husband.” He shook his head regretfully. “Nasty business. Would be terrible if someone told her, don't you think?”

Lani felt the blood drain from her face.

“You wouldn't tell her, would you Lucas?”

Lucas grinned. 

“I don't know Lani. I might. ‘less you could persuade me otherwise.”

He took another step towards her, closing the gap between them.

“Think you could do that, Lani? Think you could persuade me not to tell momma you been bumping uglies with my daddy?”

One more step and he stood in front of her, looking down at her with narrowed, thoughtful eyes. He wasn't as bulky as his father by any means, but his physical presence was still imposing. Small as she was, it wasn't difficult for her to be dwarfed by this tall, skinny man.

“What d’ya say, Lani? You prepared to cooperate?”

Lani turned and ran. Or at least, she tried. She didn't get more than a step away before a hand caught her hair cruelly, dragging her backwards. She screamed, her scalp burning with pain. An arm went round her waist, lifting her off her feet.

Lucas pulled on her hair, jerking her head back. She felt his stubble scrape the side of her face.

“You ain't helpin’ yourself,” he murmured. “Guess I'll just have to help  _ my _ self.”

His tongue flicked out and caressed the inside of her ear, making her shudder. She kicked backwards in panic, her bare heels catching his knee with very little result. He laughed.

“You're a little hellcat, ain'tcha? Must be what the old man sees in ya. Or is there somethin’ else…?”

The hand that grabbed her hair released her, only to slither round and latch onto her breast, crushing it painfully. He nuzzled the side of her neck, nipping her with his teeth and giggling as she squirmed.

“Let go of me!”

She tried to sound authoritative, but her voice came out as a frightened mewl.

“Oh, no. Not yet at least. I aim to find out what made daddy keep ahold of you, ‘stead o’ tossin’ you in the cells with the others. What makes you so special, hey Lani?”

There was a ripping sound. Another dress lost to a Baker’s desire. Lucas had torn the top of her dress open, one strap falling from her shoulder as he exposed her to his greedy hand. She felt his hardon through his pants, poking into her ass as he fondled her roughly.

“That's real nice, Lani. But it ain't that nice. Not nice enough to destroy my parent’s marriage, I don't think. Hmm. What else you got?”

He twisted a nipple between his long fingers, causing her to gasp in pain, pulling on it before his hand left, only to squeeze at her crotch through the thin fabric of her dress. Her hands grappled fruitlessly at the arm around her waist. It was like a metal bar.

“Is this it, Lani? Is this what keeps my daddy comin back for more. Let me see….”

He pulled the hem up, slipping his fingers between her legs.

“Ohhhh….” he breathed. “This could be it.”

She choked down a whimper as one of his fingers slid inside her. It went in embarrassingly easily.

“So wet,” he remarked. “You're an eager little beaver, ain'tcha? All hot and drippin’ for my daddy. I bet that pussy eats him right up, don't it?” 

Lucas withdrew his finger and held it up in front of her face. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as she saw how shiny it was, slimy with her juices.

He lowered her down, her feet scrambling for purchase as soon as they touched the floor, but he looped his arm casually around her throat, holding her in place.

“Let's take a little walk, Lani. Show me around y’all’s lovenest.”

He walked her forward, steering her when her eyes became blinded by tears. She could only resist so much, she knew. If he started on her in earnest, she'd give in. He wasn't Jack, but he was Jack’s blood, and the same aura of dangerous sexuality surrounded them both, albeit in a more watered down version with Lucas.

They reached her small bedroom, most of the space taken up by the king-sized bed.

“Not too shabby,” said Lucas, and pushed her forward. She staggered, hitting the edge of the bed and tipping over it. He was there in an instant, pressing down against her back with his whole weight. She tried to push herself up but he grabbed her wrists, stretching them out to the sides and pinning them down. His tongue traced a wet line from her jaw to her temple.

“This is cosy, ain't it? Think maybe I could get a taste o’ what my daddy's been fillin’ up on all this time? Hmm?” He laughed. “I always liked you, Lani. Used to hang around when you'd have sleepovers with Zoe, hopin’ to catch a glimpse o’ you in your jammies. You had those real cute little short ones, remember? You looked great in those. You always were a hot little bitch. And those big eyes….I tell you, many’s the time I'd jerk off at the thought of those eyes gazin’ up at me while you sucked on my dick.”

He released one of her wrists, his hand burrowing beneath her to cup a breast. His hard on pressed against her even more insistently.

Lani said nothing, turning her face to the side to avoid suffocating on the ripe-smelling sheets. The dirty talk was getting to her, and she had to fight the urge to push back with her hips and grind against his stiff cock.

“O’ course, if the old man finds out I been takin’ liberties with his sweet little piece o’ trash, he’s gonna be mad as hell. But that's a chance I'm willin’ to take for you, Lani….”

Slowly, he released her other wrist and pushed his free hand down between them. She heard his zip unfastening. She closed her eyes. The thought of his dick in her was making her feel faint with desire, his weight on her back filling her with the helplessness she craved.

“How about it, Lani? You gonna let me?”

She nodded, utterly defeated. Her lust was caving in any resistance she may have harboured, and though she hated herself, she also wanted him, badly. He laughed breathlessly, but she thought he sounded even more desperate than she felt.

Just let him do it, she thought. Let him fuck her and he'd leave, and she could tell Jack about it when she saw him. Let him deal with his asshole of a son.

Suddenly, Lucas went very still.

“Shit…” he breathed.

Confused, Lani lifted her head, and then she heard what had brought him to a halt: Heavy footsteps thumping towards the room. Her lips twisted into a grin despite herself.

“Fuck!”

Lucas was on his feet in an instant, running for the door, pulling the key from his pocket as he went. Lani got to her feet to watch his panic. As she rounded the corner into the larger room, the main door flew open, framing Jack’s bulk against the dim light outside.

Lucas skidded to a halt as his father took in the situation. Jack’s eyebrows drew together furiously, and he grabbed the front of his son’s hoodie with both hands, snarling.

“What in God's name do you think you're doing with my girl?” roared Jack, shaking Lucas like a terrier with a rat.

“Get off me, dad!” yelled Lucas, fighting to free himself.  “I just wanted to see what you been doin’ in here!”

“Did you touch my angel? Did you, boy?”

Jack looked at Lani, standing there with the top of her dress torn open. He growled.

“You got no business handlin’ my little Kitten.” Jack drew back one massive hand and slapped Lucas hard across the face, rocking his head on his shoulders.

“You got no business havin’ that little tramp in Momma’s house!” Lucas retaliated furiously.

Jack paused, shaking his head.

“Son, you know I love your mother, but a man has needs…….”

“I don't wanna hear none of your excuses, old man. I know about needs. I got ‘em too. And if you ain't willin’ to share, well then I gotta be sneaky. It ain't fair for you to keep Lani to yourself.”

Jack released his son, looking down at him thoughtfully.

“I guess you're right, Lucas. But you can't just go around takin’ what don't belong to you, boy. And Kitten here is special. You gotta treat her right. You gotta know how to handle her.”

“Oh yeah?” sneered Lucas. “And how d’ya handle her?”

Jack closed the door, sealing all three of them in.

“Mind your manners, and behave yourself, and I'll show you,” he said.

He turned to Lani, hovering in the doorway. He held his arms out to her, smiling.

“Come here, sweet thing. Come to Daddy.”

Lani ran to him, jumping up into his strong embrace. Jack chuckled.

“Y’see, son. You treat her right an’ you got no need to force her. She'll come straight into your hands.”

He carried her into the bedroom, Lucas trailing along behind. Lani cuddled up to Jack, sighing contentedly. His powerful hands were already under the hem of her dress, caressing her bare ass with just the right mixture of roughness and tenderness.

“There, there, now, baby girl. Did mean ole Lucas scare you?”

She nodded her head against his broad chest, revelling in his hugeness, his power.

Jack stopped by the bed, holding her up to look at her.

“Well now, someone needs another new dress, I see.” He shook his head. “What are we goin’ to do with you?”

He lifted her further up, bringing her towards him, his face going between the torn edges of her dress. His beard scratched against her flesh as he began to lick at her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth, trapping it between his teeth as his tongue lashed the tip. Lani’s head fell back in bliss, her eyes closing. The wetness between her legs trickled down her thigh and she was longing to have him in her, but she knew he would not be rushed if he'd made up his mind to play with her. Grunting, he turned his attention to the other breast, teasing her. She wriggled in his grasp, her legs flailing helplessly.

By the time he'd finished with her nipples she was open-mouthed with lust, her fingers grabbing at his shoulders, savouring the feel of the muscles flexing under them.

He lowered her onto the bed, and she fell back, cheeks flushed, her legs opening automatically.

“You watchin’ this, son? You learnin’?”

Behind him, Lucas nodded sullenly, but his hard on was still going strong.

“You young boys, always in such a rush. You can't just shove your cock in a woman like this. You gotta get her ready. Warm her up. Kitten here, well she likes the rough stuff, but she appreciates a gentle hand too.”

As he spoke, he put his hand up her dress, his thick fingers gliding over her sodden pussy, tweaking the swollen nub of her clit. She moaned, grabbing his wrist to try and push him harder against her sex, but he knocked her hand aside.

“Now, now,” he scolded gently. “You know you don't interfere when Daddy's workin’. Lucas, hold her hands out o’ the way. She gets impatient sometimes.”

Lucas was on the bed mere seconds later, positioning himself behind her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms wide. Her head was in his lap, and she felt his cock digging into her. She struggled briefly at the imposition, but quieted down as Jack went back to work between her legs.

“Now, you should be good at this, Lucas. You always were clever with your hands. This here's the important bit…..”

“I can't see,” grumbled Lucas.

Jack sighed, withdrawing his fingers to grab the ripped dress. As easy as tearing paper, he separated the cloth the rest of the way, opening it fully.

“Anyway, as I was saying, this little button here….” he pinched at it, making her gasp and strain in Lucas’s grip. “....this is the center of it all, the bit that can take her higher than a kite. You work this bit right, and she’s all yours.”

Lucas craned his neck, gaping down at her spread legs. She could feel his cock pulsing behind her, and she wriggled her head against it to tease him. He scowled at her, but adjusted his position so her head was more fully settled in his lap.

“Now, if you don't mind a mess, she loves this….”

Jack grabbed her ankles, lifting her legs high and wide before settling his face between them. She cried out at the feel of his strong tongue probing her, lapping up her pussy juice with relish. As always when Jack was with her, she felt a madness overcome her. She could never feel enough, get enough, have enough. She moaned and writhed in Lucas’s grip, her head rolling in his lap. His dick was so stiff she thought it would drill a hole into her head. He fidgeted uncomfortably, his mouth dropping open as he watched his father.

Jack grunted as he attacked her wet slit, a slavering beast feasting on the delicate flesh. Lani  mewled under the onslaught, little gasps of breath puffing from her lips. She peered up at Lucas pleadingly, needing more. He noticed her attention and renewed his grip on her wrists, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

“Pa, can I try?” He sounded like a little boy begging for a scoop of ice cream. Lani bared her teeth at him, arching her back.

Jack pulled his mouth away, ignoring her cries of disappointment.

“Well, ok,” he conceded doubtfully. “You can join in a little, as long as you remember - you can be rough, but don't make you make her bleed! I won't have you damaging her. She's a dainty little thing.”

Lani bucked in his grip, making a mockery of Jack’s statement, lifting her head up.

“Kiss me!” she snarled.

Jack laughed indulgently. 

“Go on now, son. Give ‘er a kiss!”

Lucas needed no further encouragement, leaning down and sealing his mouth over hers, upside down. His long tongue slithered between her lips, his hands leaving her wrists to envelope her tits. She bit his tongue. He slapped a breast. She reached up to grab his head, pulling him down, mashing his face against hers. He was huffing through his nose, hot breath against her throat.

Jack went back to work between her legs, thick tongue piercing her pussy, his huge hands cradling her ass, squeezing her buttocks. Lucas came up for air, his lips glistening with her saliva, bloody drool on his tongue where she'd bitten him. He slapped her other breast, watching the reddened flesh wobble. Her nipples stood up hard, and he pinched them cruelly.

Lani closed her eyes in ecstasy as Jack’s tongue continued to penetrate her but she opened them again as she felt Lucas’s inquisitive fingers squirming over her clit. He leaned across her, rubbing at the little bump, smearing her juices and his father's saliva over her lips. He flicked it, his fingernail snapping against her hard, and she yelped even as she lifted her hips for more.

Lucas played with her body in fascination, devouring each reaction with unsated hunger. He lacked his father's skill, but his sadism woke new sensations in her. Where Jack was powerful and relentless, the son was sharp and curious, but just as ravenous, her squeals feeding him, spurring him on.

He also didn't have Jack’s patience. While her flesh tingled under his assaults, he undid his zip again, releasing his sinewy cock. It brushed her cheek as he leaned over her, and she turned her head to the side, flicking her tongue along its length, brushing her lips in a wanton kiss against the veiny flesh. She felt him shudder and she couldn't stifle the smug grin that surfaced as he ceased his explorations and sat back to watch what she was doing.

Lani turned her gaze up to him, extending her tongue for another lick. He shared his stare equally between her mouth and her eyes, seeming to find as much enjoyment in one as the other. He grabbed his dick and pushed it closer to her face, flinching when her mouth touched his thumb as she groped for him. She turned her head further to get a better mouthful, but he grabbed her chin with surprising gentleness.

“Look at me,” he urged. “I wanna see them eyes.”

She smiled against his cock and he moaned with frustration.

“Dad, can we flip ‘er over?” he pleaded.

Jack’s voice was a wet rumble.

“Sure we can, son. Hold up.”

Lani felt Jack grasp her hips in his firm grip, and suddenly she was flipped over as easily as if she weighed nothing. Her face was in Lucas’s lap now, his musky man-scent filling her nostrils. She struggled onto her elbows, propping her upper body even as Jack took a hold of her hips again. She was draped over the edge of the bed, her wet pussy a perfect target.

“Here we go, Kitten,” growled Jack, and she felt the tip of his huge cock nudge her cunt. She gritted her teeth. No matter how many times Jack fucked her, she never felt prepared for his massive prick. Each time, she felt like he would rip her in half, and as he eased himself slowly but surely in, her self-control deserted her as it always did.

Lani sobbed with pleasure as he forced his way in, her pussy walls stretching and clenching around him. Her hands became claws, ripping into the sheets underneath her. The beginning was always slow and torturous as he allowed her to accept him, taking his time as she took his length. As the last few inches filled her, she opened her mouth wide, gaping with the seeming impossibility of it, and Lucas took full advantage of her condition, thrusting his long, slim cock into her helpless throat.

She gagged, impaled at both ends, sucking her mouthful of prick frantically as Jack’s belly pressed against her ass.

“Aw, that's a good girl, Kitten,” Jack soothed her, a reassuring hand settling over her back. “Such a sweet girl. That's right, you take Daddy's cock in your pretty little cunt….”

He drew back and she braced herself, a strangled scream tearing from her as he pounded back in, jolting her body forward on the bed, forcing Lucas’s cock deeper into her mouth. Lucas pulled back and thrust between her lips, knocking her back into Jack. She grabbed onto Lucas’s splayed thighs for support as Jack slammed into her again, sending shock waves through her womb, and then she was rebounding as Lucas’s hips pumped her backwards again.

The two men settled into a rhythm, rocking her helplessly back and forth between them, a quivering, sweating ball in their game of sexual tennis. Lucas propped up her chin and she rolled her eyes up to him, revelling in his groan of pleasure. Lani was limp, feeling thoroughly used and abused, overwhelmed by the sticky slurping sounds and men's voices raised in ecstasy. Their words rose and fell, blurring together over her, mingled praises and curses tangling as she was fucked front and back.

Their speed increased, shaking her bones, gathering force at her very centre, and her muffled squeals struggled around Lucas’s cock. She was going to come and it was going to be more intense than anything she'd previously experienced. Her teeth champed at Lucas, surely hurting him, but he stabbed the ring of her lips with renewed ferocity.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiiitttt…..”

She felt his cock spasm and her mouth was filled with his scalding spunk even as Jack roared behind her. Lani gargled her mouthful as she came, her orgasm ripping through her with a savagery that jerked her hips out of Jack’s hands. Hot cum splashed over her upraised ass, snorted out of her nose. Her arms collapsed under her, dropping her head into Lucas’s lap.

She closed her eyes, listening to the ragged breathing of the two men.

 

Gentle hands lifted her, laid her on her back. She felt the sheets drawn over her naked body. Sleepily, Lani forced her eyes open. Father and son stood beside the bed, Jack’s face creased into a proud smile, Lucas regarding her with new respect. As she watched, Jack patted his son firmly on the back, knocking him forward a step.

“You did real good son,” said Jack.

“Really?”

“Oh, for sure. Course, a lot of the credit has to go to our sweet little lady here,” he continued, chucking her affectionately under the chin with one great finger. She smiled up at him.

“Can I come back again?” asked Lucas eagerly.

“Well now, that depends.” Jack stooped over her, his hands resting on his thighs. “What do you say, Kitten? Can Lucas come and play sometime?”

Lani considered, looking at Lucas narrowly. She'd certainly enjoyed it, and there was something about Lucas that made her undeniably excited, but he frightened her in a way that Jack didn't. He lacked his father's control, and that made him unpredictable and scary.

“Maybe….” she said. “Maybe only when you're here, Jack.”

Lucas looked disappointed, but nodded grudgingly.

“Ok,” he agreed. His eyes travelled down her body, picking out her shape under the sheet in a hungry way that made her squirm. “Only when dad's here.”

“That's a good boy.” Jack put his arm round his son's bony shoulders. He winked down at Lani. “My boy's a chip off the old block, ain't he?”


End file.
